205 Live (October 10, 2018)
The October 10, 2018 Edition of 205 Live is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Bankers Life Fieldhouse in Indianapolis, Indiana on October 9, 2018. Summary With an undefeated record on WWE 205 Live – including victories against former WWE Cruiserweight Champion Akira Tozawa and Noam Dar – plus his relationship with Bobby Lashley on Raw, Lio Rush is riding high and looking to prove he's ready for anything. Feeling that WWE 205 Live General Manager Drake Maverick is not giving him the opportunities he deserves, The Man of the Hour issued an open challenge to prove there is no one better or faster than him. The Lucha House Party's Lince Dorado answered the call, ready to silence Rush and unleash some of the frustration that has built because of TJP's deplorable actions in recent weeks. As The Golden Lynx entered the ring ready for battle, The Man of the Hour taunted his opponent, asking if he was ready. When the two locked up, they engaged in a fast-paced stalemate that ended with a double dropkick and simultaneous kip-ups. Despite having the WWE Universe in his corner, Lince Dorado struggled to get rolling against The Man of the Hour. In the midst of taunting his opponent, Rush attempted to remove Dorado's mask, firing up The Golden Lynx, who came storming back. Clearly finished with Rush's antics, Dorado unloaded on his foe with impactful chops and kicks before delivering a high crossbody for a near-fall. Using the ropes to his advantage, Rush regained control for a near-fall of his own, growing increasingly frustrated with his inability to claim victory. Preparing for the Final Hour, Rush was forced to recalibrate as Dorado moved away. Delivering a roll-up for a near-fall and a kick to the jaw, The Golden Lynx struck back and left his opponent reeling. After flattening Rush on the outside, Dorado ascended the ropes and prepared to give Rush his first loss. However, The Golden Lynx was distracted as Maria Kanellis made her way into the arena, and Maria held his attention long enough for Mike Kanellis to blindside Dorado. With the match thrown out, Kanellis unleashed on Lince Dorado to his wife's delight. Kanellis stood tall in his first appearance on the purple brand, thoroughly decimating The Golden Lynx. Tony Nese wasted little time taunting former WWE Cruiserweight Champion Cedric Alexander on Twitter after The Soul of WWE 205 Live lost the title to Nese's training partner Buddy Murphy at WWE Super Show-Down. Calling Alexander a fluke champion, Nese claimed there were even more reasons to watch WWE 205 Live now that Murphy was champion. Alexander didn't take kindly to Nese's comments and asked for a match with The Premier Athlete. Refusing to take a break despite his loss only a few days prior in Australia, Alexander appeared ready for action. Alexander took control by stomping Nese in the corner of the ring before trying to drag him back inside by the hair. As the official pushed Alexander away twice, Nese recovered, dragged the former champion to the outside and unloaded a sequence of kicks. Showing off the resilience that has brought him a great deal of success in the past year, The Soul of WWE 205 Live drove Nese back out of the ring and prepared to execute a high-risk move. However, as Alexander bounced off the ropes to get the proper speed for his attack, The Premier Athlete made his way back in and leveled his opponent. Using his power advantage, Nese targeted Alexander's mid-section and delivered an innovate attack to counter. Alexander fed off the energy of the WWE Universe and regained momentum, driving The Premier Athlete into retreat on the outside before being flattened by a successful dive from Alexander. Alexander attempted a second high-risk springboard from the top rope, only to be taken out by a perfectly-timed uppercut. Barely surviving a pinfall attempt, Alexander showed the heart of a champion and answered Nese's verbal taunts with resounding chops. Exchanging strikes in the center of the ring, neither Superstar maintained an edge until Alexander took Nese down with a kick. Struggling to get to his feet, Alexander was clearly exhausted but continued to fight, once again nearly securing victory following a Spanish Fly in the center of the ring. After Nese barely got his foot on the bottom rope, a shocked Alexander seemed to doubt his own ability and attempted to keep his emotions in check. Alexander turned to question the official as Nese grabbed the ropes to counter his opponent's advances before leveling and suplexing the former champion. Nese followed up by delivering his patented running knee strike, ascended the ropes and executed a 450 Splash to secure victory. As The Premier Athlete celebrated one of the biggest wins of his career, Alexander was left in a state of distress at the shocking defeat. Results ; ; *Tony Nese defeated Cedric Alexander *Lince Dorado defeated Lio Rush by disqualification Other on-screen talent Image Gallery 205 Live 10-9-18 1.jpg 205 Live 10-9-18 2.jpg 205 Live 10-9-18 3.jpg 205 Live 10-9-18 4.jpg 205 Live 10-9-18 5.jpg 205 Live 10-9-18 6.jpg 205 Live 10-9-18 7.jpg 205 Live 10-9-18 8.jpg 205 Live 10-9-18 9.jpg 205 Live 10-9-18 10.jpg 205 Live 10-9-18 11.jpg 205 Live 10-9-18 12.jpg 205 Live 10-9-18 13.jpg 205 Live 10-9-18 14.jpg 205 Live 10-9-18 15.jpg 205 Live 10-9-18 16.jpg 205 Live 10-9-18 17.jpg 205 Live 10-9-18 18.jpg 205 Live 10-9-18 19.jpg 205 Live 10-9-18 20.jpg 205 Live 10-9-18 21.jpg 205 Live 10-9-18 22.jpg 205 Live 10-9-18 23.jpg 205 Live 10-9-18 24.jpg 205 Live 10-9-18 25.jpg 205 Live 10-9-18 26.jpg 205 Live 10-9-18 27.jpg 205 Live 10-9-18 28.jpg 205 Live 10-9-18 29.jpg See also *205 Live External links * 205 Live #98 at CAGEMATCH.net * 205 Live #98 at WWE.com * [ 205 Live #98 on WWE Network] Category:2018 events